Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!)
Tatsumi is the main protagonist of the manga series, Akame Ga Kill!, ''and the protagonist of the anime. He is a young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village. After learning of the corruption and evil of The Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of the Teigu Incursio. Tatsumi ends up surviving the war in the manga, although he dies a hero in the anime. He is voiced by Soma Saito in the Japanese version of the anime and Corey Hartzog in the English version. __TOC__ Appearance Tatsumi is a young man of average height with medium length brown hair (with a cowlick that falls with its weight) and green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. Having been trained in the way of the sword and hand-to-hand combat since he was young, Tatsumi has had a fairly lean muscular physique. After training for one month while the Night Raid base was being relocated, he seems to have bulked up enough for Esdeath to notice and comment upon the change. Upon activating his Teigu, Tatsumi is covered in armor similar to the one of which his late teacher used to wear. Tatsumi's armor is far lighter to suit his fighting style, although the long cape has not changed. Personality Tatsumi gives off a kind, generous, level-headed and friendly vibe. He was shown to be a bit arrogant and naive in the early chapters, when in his first appearance he believed he could be given an immediate rank of Captain in the armed forces. He displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked as shown from finding his friends tortured to death. He shows great admiration for Bulat, though he doesn't agree to Bulat's displays of affection. Overall, he displays great comradeship and great promise of being a skilled fighter. Close to the start of the manga, his affection spreads even to his enemies, giving him a liability. However, with experience, he has learned to show affection for his friends but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent. In episode 23 of the anime he died as a hero saving the people. He resemble Issei Hyoudou from ''Highschool DXD! Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Teenagers Category:Male Damsels Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroes who can fly Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Villain's Lover Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Armored Category:One-Man Army Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Former Humans Category:Deceased Category:Selfless Category:Anti Hero Category:Parents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy